


Dreams of her

by meteorrite



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorrite/pseuds/meteorrite
Summary: A short, around 300-word passage based on a reset theory I've had for Jaehee for a little while now ;; I apologize if my writing seems a bit clumsy, it's been awhile since I've really written anything ^^;;





	

There were flashes of scenes in her mind. Faint, and fleeting, but pleasant sensations .. Bustling noises of a small coffee shop, full of people with pleasant smiles and friendly voices .. the feeling of a freshly made cup of coffee, a heart outlined in the foam – by who, she wasn’t sure…but she knew it was for her. The stress from work and desperation to be independent was replaced by an elated happiness, a love for what she was doing, and a deeper love, one not related to the work, that she couldn’t quite describe. Everything was nice, she felt she had found her place, and finally found her happiness. And all along, there was someone beside her. Someone who had a voice that would console her every worry, a laugh that took her exhaustion away. But the scenes were fleeing from her head. She could hardly make out the noises of the café, couldn’t understand the friendly voices. The face beside her was blurred, and she couldn’t make it out. She was beginning to forget what that voice and that laugh sounded like … as she opened her eyes.

The bustling noises and friendly faces of the café were replaced by shuffling papers, and ringing phones, and the cold expressions of office workers. She was left with a warm feeling in her heart, but that feeling was fading as well – slowly being replaced by her stomach dropping as she realized what must have happened. These visions…she couldn’t quite remember any of what had happened, but it felt perfect. It felt like everything was warm, and welcoming, and right. But she realized, that’s all it had been…a vision. A dream…right?   
She was trying to regain her composure at her desk, hoping none of her coworkers had paid attention to her falling asleep, when she noticed an odd notification appear on her phone...something rather unexpected.

“_____ has entered the chatroom.”


End file.
